


Charming

by fandroid1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Gen, Gryffindor John Watson, Or does he, Ravenclaw Sherlock, Sherlock deduces the passwords to Gryffindor’s common room, Sherlock doesn’t know the solar system, it's the solar system!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25801510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandroid1/pseuds/fandroid1
Summary: Sherlock is locked out of his common room.
Kudos: 35





	Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Areola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areola) for beta-ing!

Despite his detailed knowledge of potions, toxic herbs and the magical world’s rich history of crime, there’s a surprising amount of information Sherlock does not know, and cannot deduce.

And since the eagle standing sentry over the Ravenclaw’s Common Room does not limit his questions to Sherlock’s hobbies, many nights Sherlock finds himself locked outside, much to his fury. He refuses, of course, to wait until someone who knows the answer will arrive, and has to find another solution.

  
“What was it this time?” John, half asleep, shifts and makes room for Sherlock, who slips inside his bed. 

“The stupid solar system,” comes the sulky answer, grudgingly. 

“What -? Sherlock, it’s the first Astronomy lesson!” John wakes up a bit more, out of astonishment and disbelief. 

“Irrelevant,” Sherlock tugs on the blanket.

“How come you don’t know that, but manage to crack the passwords to our common room?” John tugs back.

“Dull.” Sherlock’s voice is muffled by the pillow, in which he buries his face. 

“Those are entirely random nonsense…” John tries to insist.

“It’s _obvious,_ John. Plus…” There’s a slight tardiness, and then Sherlock mumbles, “the Fat Lady likes me.”


End file.
